chess_evolved_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Movement
Movement and attacking are the basic game mechanics. The movement/attack types, pattern, and range were based on classical chess, but with many addition (evolution) not found on the classical ones. With increasing tier, movement/attack usually also increase in range and/or pattern. Definitions * Move is occupying an empty spot on the field. Moving more than one square away can be blocked by the other (enemy or ally) units. ** Units that do not block movement of other units: Banshee, Ghast, Ghost, Phantasm * Teleport '''is very similar to moving. Teleporting is unblockable and does not capture units. The tiles that a unit can teleport to is shown in purple. * '''Attack is capturing an enemy piece, and occupying its spot. Attacking more than one square away can be blocked by the other (enemy or ally) units. Unblockable attack (e.g. Knight's attack) is unaffected by this. * Swap is changing place with ally. Unblockable. The tiles are shown in yellow. Move/attack range/pattern: * Range of one, square pattern (a.k.a. King's move): Prince, Princess, Behemoth, HauntedArmor, Ghast, Enchantress, Lich, Lilith, Banshee's attack, Guardian's attack * Range of one, cross pattern: Skeleton, Ghost, RoyalGuard, Spider's attack, Necromancer's move, Phantasm's attack * Range of one, X pattern: FrostMephit, Spider's move * Range of one, minion pattern (mostly forward): most minion such as Pawn * Range of two, circle pattern: Dragon (Warrior's move + Knight's move) * Range of two, diamond pattern: Warrior * Range of two, square pattern: Tiger, Dryad, Wisp, Wizard, Phoenix, SoulKeeper * Range of two, cross pattern: GiantSlime, Medusa's attack * Range of three, circle pattern: Warrior, Phantasm's move * Range of three, square pattern: Guardian, FrostMage, Legionary * Range of three, cross pattern: Crusader, Minotaur, GeminiTwin * Range of three, cross pattern, with range of one, square pattern: Berserker, AntiMage, Aquarius++ * Range of three, X pattern: Moonfox, Medusa's move/attack * Range of three, L-shaped (a.k.a. Knight's move): WindMage, Alchemist, Gemini, Necromancer's attack * Range of four, L-shaped: Valkyrie, Angel * The whole board, horizontal: Paladin, Shieldsman++'s move * The whole board, cardinal directions (a.k.a. Rook's move): Queen, Banshee's move * The whole board, diagonal (a.k.a. Bishop's move): Bishop * The whole board, diagonal, cardinal directions (a.k.a. Queen's move): Queen, Guardian+++'s move * The whole board, no limit: Wisp++ and Wisp+++ Move types There are several types of movements: * Normal move w/o attacking (Move only - blue square) * Normal move w/ attacking (Attack only - red square) * Move and attack (Move or attack - black square) * Unblockable move (Unblockable Teleport - purple square) * Move, attack, or swap (Unblockable move, attack, or swap - yellow square): Ghost, Ghast, Paladin, SoulKeeper, Wizard * Unblockable move and attack (Unblockable Move or attack - green square) * Special moves: ** Extra move from starting position (Pawn's move - blue square with circle inside) ** Instant move ally King to adjacent tile (Valkyrie's move, brown square with brown circle inside) ** Instant move adjacent to ally King (RoyalGuard's move, no symbol) ** Teleport to the empty location of any fallen ally (Ghast's move, no symbol) ** Swap place with enemy King, upon killing an enemy Champion (Minotaur's move trigger, no symbol) ** Unstoppable (unaffected by petrify/freeze) transform into a bat and fly to location (Vampire's move, bat symbol) Immovable units Units that can't moved by themselves (they can be moved with Push as well as Swap) * Lifestone - revive fallen ally * Portal - teleport unit behind it * Fireball - minion with long range attack (Fireball+++ can Teleport) Special movements Mostly found on advanced units * Unblockable Swap: Ghost and above, Ghast and above, Paladin and above, SoulKeeper and above, Wizard and above, Banshee+ and above, Knight+++, PoisonMage+++, WindMage++ and above, MageTower+ and above, Necromancer++ and above, Phantasm++ and above, Prince+++, Demon+++, Queen+++, Gemini++ and above, Phoenix+ and above ** Unblockable teleport or swap: Banshee+++, FrostMephit+++, Phantasm+++, Wisp+++, Demon+++, Ghast++ and above, Harpy+++, HauntedArmor+++, Phoenix+++ * Extra move from starting position: Pawn, Archer++, Axeman+ and above, Spearman+ and above, Swordsman++ and above, Samurai+, Samurai++ ** Unblockable teleport from starting position: Fireball+++, Militia+++, Basilisk+ and above Attack types There are several types of attacks: Melee attack * Normal attack: Capturing enemy piece, and occupying its spot. Attacking more than one square away can be blocked by the other (enemy or ally) units. * Unblockable attack: Same with normal attack, only unaffected by other unit's presence that otherwise may hinder movements. * Special attacks: ** Unblockable attack minion (Tiger's attack - red square with white inside) ** Instant attack (Samurai's attack - black square with red circle inside) ** Charm (Lilith's ability - light purple square) ** Rush (Taurus's ability - Red square with dotted circle inside surrounding a grey shaded circle) Ranged attack * Magic attack: Capturing enemy piece without moving to its spot. Pyromancer * Magic abilities: Freeze, Poison, Push, Move target (GravityMage), Butterfly's special ability * Ranged attack: Capturing enemy piece without moving to its spot. Can be blocked by the other (enemy or ally) units. Archer, Ranger * Ranged ability: Petrify See also: Ability Status inflicting attacks * Freeze: FrostMage, Penguin, Aquarius, Comet (Aquarius and Comet have to sacrificate itselft to freeze in theirs attacks) * Poison: PoisonMage, Spider, Alchemist * Petrify: Basilisk, Medusa Summon/Transform attack Summon ally unit/Transform self/Transform enemy unit into ally unit * Dryad: summon Sapling/transform enemy unit to Sapling * Slime: if attacking, transform into GiantSlime * GiantSlime: if attacked (by melee), summon 2 ally Slimes * SoulKeeper: transform enemy unit to Ghost * Lich: summon Skeleton * Vampire: transform self to common Bat * Prince: on kill, transform to King (except if King is still alive) * Necromancer: transform enemy unit into BonePile See also Promotion Special-effect attack * Fireball: if attacking, destroy self * FrostMephit: if attacked or targeted by enemy ability, freeze enemy * Prince: if attacking, transform to King (except if King is still alive) * Wisp: mirroring enemy attack/ability * Lilith: make enemy's unit into ally unit * Minotaur: on champion kill, swap places with enemy King ;Counter-attack (kill the attacker) * Bomber: if attacking, destroy self; if melee-attacked, destroy/capture the attacker * Phoenix: if melee-attacked, destroy/capture the attacker * Wisp: mirroring enemy attack/ability See also: Effects Attackless units Units that can't kill/capture enemy (instantly) * Lifestone - revive fallen ally * Portal - teleport unit behind it * Bat - promotes to Vampire * Princess - promotes to Queen * Enchantress - make ally invincible for 2 turns (Enchantress+ and above can attack) * Lilith - charm enemy unit * Dryad - summon/transform enemy to Sapling * FrostMage - freeze enemy (FrostMage++ and above can attack) * PoisonMage, Spider, Alchemist - poison enemy (killing them in 3 turns) (Alchemist+++ and PoisonMage++ and above can attack) * Nexus - Teleport or recall unit to/from ability target * Beacon - recall units to ability target * Siren ("pulls" enemy units in a direction for three turns. Siren+ and above may attack) * Necromancer (upgrades skeletons or transform opponents into "Bonepiles". Necromancer+ and above can attack) Wisp is not included because it can kill the unit that attacks it. Defend * Block: Duelist, Fencer, Crusader, Hoplite, Phalanx and HauntedArmor, 's ability See also: Passive-effects See also * Immunity * Trigger Category:Game Mechanic